


Working For the Holidays

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompt: melancholy.Betas:Sevfan and EmynnDisclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Originally posted in 2013, I'm just reposting it here.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompt: melancholy.
> 
>  **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Originally posted in 2013, I'm just reposting it here.

~

Working for the Holidays

~

Draco stared at the parchment for a long moment before pushing it away. He wasn’t surprised his parents were staying in France for the holidays, although it was disappointing that he would be alone. Still, he couldn’t blame them. After all, there was nothing left for them in England now. Not since the war. 

_I suppose this means I can do a few extra holiday shifts at work,_ he thought. _That would be better than sitting around here and staring at these four walls nursing my melancholy mood._ He hadn’t been motivated to decorate and frankly wasn’t inclined to given the news that he was be alone for Christmas.

Decision made, Draco Summoned his work robes. They were always short staffed at the Ministry over the holidays. He knew they wouldn’t turn him away. 

Casting one last look around his sparse flat, he Apparated away. 

~

“You should stay, Harry,” Hermione said as he started for the door. “Other people can cover at work.” 

Looking over her shoulder at Ron, who was on the sofa waiting, he shook his head. “You two just got married. You need your privacy.” 

“Not if it means you’ll be alone.” Grasping his arm, she sighed. “Seriously, we don’t mind.” 

_I’m alone when I’m with you two as well._ Somehow Harry dredged up a smile despite his melancholy mood. “I’m fine. Truly,” he lied. “I like working holiday shifts. It’s quiet, which means I can finally get some of my outstanding paperwork done.” 

“Well, if you’re sure--” 

“Very.” Kissing her cheek, he backed away. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“All right.” Hermione looked concerned. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t.” And, turning away, Harry Apparated to work before his facade could crack. 

~

The Ministry was quiet. Draco, already up to date on all his paperwork, sauntered through the empty hallway. A noise made him pause and approach an open door.

Inside sat Harry Potter, staring down at a parchment. As Draco watched, he leaned back in his chair, balancing it on its back legs. Then, pulling a flask out of his pocket, he took a swig. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Has the job finally driven you to drink, Potter?”

Potter, clearly startled, flailed, falling backwards and hitting the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he glared at Draco. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Leaning against the door, Draco smirked. “Working. Which is what some of us do at _work_.”

Potter rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have holiday parties to attend or something?” 

“If I did, would I be here?” Draco huffed. “I’ll leave you to your flask, then, shall I?” 

“No. Wait.” Potter sighed. “Look, clearly neither of us has anywhere else to be or we’d be there. Care to...join me?” 

Draco shook his head. “I refuse to drink here. If we’re doing this, we’re doing this right. There’s a pub around the corner. We’ll go there.” 

Potter inclined his head. “All right.” 

“And you’re paying,” Draco said. 

Potter shook his head. “Of course I am.” 

Draco smirked. “Glad we understand each other.” 

~


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompt: Mulled wine. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Two

~

After arranging coverage (the night guard was happy enough to let them both go since nothing was happening anyway), they decided to go to The Green Lion. Well, Malfoy decided, Harry just followed him. “This should be a nice compromise,” said Malfoy, leading the way in. 

Harry sighed, looking around. “I suppose.” 

Malfoy nodded at a booth. “I’ll wait there while you get us drinks. They do a nice mulled wine this time of year.”

Amused despite himself, Harry shook his head. “And why am I the one buying?” 

Malfoy smirked. “Because you’re the one who was caught drinking in the office, Potter.” Sauntering away, he tossed over his shoulder, “Do try to keep up.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry nevertheless went to the bar and placed their orders. Drinks in hand, he joined Malfoy in the booth. “Cheers,” he muttered, raising his goblet. 

Malfoy eyed him over the rim of his drink. “So spill, Potter. What has you so disconsolate that you’ll risk a conduct warning?” 

“A what?” 

Malfoy shook his head. “Did you even _read_ the Aurors’ code of conduct?” He held up a hand. “Fine, I’ll tell you about it since it’s clear you didn’t. To paraphrase, no drinking in the office.” He gestured around them. “This, and locations like this, is where drinking is socially acceptable. And in private homes of course.” 

Harry flushed. “I know that I just--” He sighed. “Look, I don’t make a habit of it, but I was just lonely and--” 

Malfoy snorted. “Oh please. Who _isn’t_?” Leaning forward, he said, “Get your act together, Potter, or you’ll end up just another washed-up hero.”

Harry blinked at him. “And why do you care?” he asked. 

“Because, believe it or not, some of us are grateful for what you did.” Malfoy’s stare was intense. “You saved us all, Potter. Even those of us who didn’t realise it at the time or didn’t know we needed to be saved.” He shrugged. “I’d hate to see you wash out after that.” 

Harry smiled. Inexplicably, he felt better. “Thanks.” 

Malfoy flushed, looking away. “Yes, well, don’t let it go to your head. You’re still buying.” 

Harry laughed for the first time all day. “Right. Of course I won’t.” He raised his empty goblet. “Another?” 

Malfoy nodded. “Don’t mind if I do.” 

~


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompt: Christmas with the Family. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Three

~

As they proceeded to slowly get drunk, Draco began to relax. Even though he wasn’t going to be able to spend Christmas with his family, at least all wasn’t lost. _So what if I won’t have a traditional holiday at the Manor this year? I can still socialise._

Potter, face flushed, gestured for another drink and Draco licked his lips. _And, if I had to choose someone to socialise with, at least I picked someone who’s fit._

“So what’s your story?” Potter asked.

Draco blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean you’re here with me instead of at some society party, or entertaining with your parents. How come?” 

Draco took a sip of his drink to avoid having to answer immediately. _What to say_? Just because Potter had spilled his guts-- “My parents aren’t here,” he found himself saying after a moment. “And my friends are all...well, suffice to say I’d no desire to be a third wheel. I couldn’t face a holiday staring at the four walls of my flat, so I volunteered to work holiday shifts.” He shrugged. 

Potter smiled. “So basically, you’re lonely, too.” He raised his goblet. “Here’s to overcoming loneliness, then. And who knows? Maybe we can manage to not hex each other long enough to become...companions this holiday season.” 

Draco snorted. “We’ll need a lot more alcohol for that,” he deadpanned. 

Potter grinned. “Luckily, we’re in a pub.” 

Draco chuckled despite himself. “That is convenient, yes. But won’t your friends come looking for you?” 

“Probably.” Potter inclined his head. “But until then, we should keep drinking.” 

Draco smirked. “On that we agree.” 

~


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompt: Sharing Hot Chocolate. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Part Four

~

There was only so much they could drink, however, and after a couple of hours, Draco decided it was time to take a break. “Are you hungry?” he asked. 

Potter licked his lips. “I could eat,” he said. He looked around. “We could order something here I suppose. It’s late, so not much else is going to be open.”

Draco made a face. “Their food isn’t very good. Mostly pub food like greasy fish and chips.” He shuddered.

Potter shrugged. “You picked it.” 

Draco inclined his head. “Fair enough. But you wanted to _drink_. If we’re going to eat, you get to pick where.” 

Potter nodded. “All right.” After paying the bill, they walked out the door and Potter scanned up and down the deserted street. “There’s a place around the corner--” he said, setting off. 

The winter air was bracing and within a few minutes, Draco was pretty sober. So when Potter started towards a tea shop, he frowned. “A tea shop?” He squinted. “And doesn’t that sign say it’s closed?”

“They make more than just tea,” Potter said. “And I know the owner. She’ll probably help us.” 

Draco narrowed his eyes. Was he about to meet Potter’s significant other? Despite his misgivings Draco followed him. Potter passed through the wards easily, Draco with him. Inside it was cosy and warm, and the air was redolent of chocolate and sugar. 

The woman behind the counter blinked and then smiled when she saw Potter. “Harry! I wondered where you’d got to. Back for some hot chocolate?” Her gaze settled on Draco and her smile widened. “Or perhaps you brought someone to share it with for a change?” 

Potter blushed. “Hello, Alice. Actually, we were hoping for a sandwich, maybe?” 

Alice pursed her lips. “The kitchen’s technically closed, but for my special friends I should be able to manage something. Sit and I’ll take care of you.”

Upon realising that Alice wasn’t a love interest of Potter’s, Draco relaxed. “I’ll have you know I’ve never shared chocolate with anyone, and I’m not about to start now,” he murmured as Potter gestured to a corner table. 

Potter shook his head. “Why am I not surprised?” he chuckled. “And smart. Alice’s hot chocolate is fabulous. Although they are made to be shared.” 

Draco snorted. “We’ll see.”

When Alice brought the food, Draco wasn’t sure what to expect, but it turned out to be just what he needed. They each got a sandwich consisting of thick ham slices atop soft, warm bread with a heaping pile of crisps on the side. Suddenly starving, Draco dug in, as did Potter, and within minutes the food was gone. 

“You were hungry,” Alice remarked, looking pleased when she saw their empty plates. “I hope you saved room.” 

Potter grinned. “Of course.” 

When she placed a single mug of hot chocolate in front of them, Draco gasped. It was huge. Topped with a tower of whipped cream, it was drizzled with chocolate and had two straw-shaped biscuits sticking out. “Enjoy, lads,” she said, winking. 

Draco frowned. “How do we--?”

Leaning forward, Potter smiled. “Just sip through the biscuits,” he said, and, puckering his lips, proceeded to do just that. 

Draco’s mouth watered as he watched Potter’s cheeks hollow as he sucked. It was going to be a long evening.

~


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompt: Snowman. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Five

~

The hot chocolate, as always, was delicious, but watching Malfoy consume his with obvious enjoyment was even more so. Then, once the chocolate was gone, Harry leaned back and watched him finish off his biscuit with neat, precise bites. “Good?” he asked. 

Malfoy nodded. “Exceptional. This place is quite a find, Potter.” 

Harry smiled. “I certainly think so. Alice has been a good friend.” 

“I see.” Malfoy licked the last of the biscuit of his lips before inclining his head. “Right, so what shall we do next?” he asked. “The night’s still young.” 

Harry pursed his lips and glanced outside, doing a double take. Slowly, he grinned. “I know what we can do,” he said, standing up and extending his hand to Malfoy. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?” he asked, accepting Harry’s hand. 

Harry pulled him towards the door. “It’s a surprise.” He paused, releasing Malfoy’s hand. “One moment.” Walking back over to the counter, he called out, “Goodnight, Alice! And thanks!” 

Alice stuck her head out from the back and waved. “You’re welcome, Harry.” She winked, adding, “And your friend is cute. You should keep him.” 

Harry blushed. “ _Goodnight_ , Alice.” 

Once he’d ushered Malfoy outside, Harry led him through an alley and towards a park located behind the tea shop. Malfoy looked around. “It’s been snowing.”

“Yes.” Bending down, Harry picked up a handful of snow and grinned. 

Malfoy stepped backwards. “Potter, if you throw that at me I won’t be responsible for my actions.” 

Laughing, Harry shook his head. “I wasn’t going to. No, I thought we could build a snowman.” 

“Build a--” Malfoy crossed his arms. “Honestly, just _how_ old are you, Potter?” 

Harry sighed, dropping the snow. “Fine. Never mind.” 

Malfoy moved past him. “That’s not how you start a snowman,” he tossed over his shoulder. “ _This_ is.” And, drawing his wand, he started a breeze that rolled the snow into several large balls. “Well?” he said as Harry stood there. “We need to stack these. Are you going to let me do all the work here?” 

Slowly, Harry smiled and drew his wand. “No. Of course not.” And as they played in the snow, Harry found himself wishing it wouldn’t end too soon.

~


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompt: Comforter/blanket. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Six

~

Standing back, Draco tilted his head, eyeing their snow creation. “Not bad, actually,” he said. “We make a decent team, Potter.” 

“We do!” Lowering his wand, Potter grinned. “And did you ever think you’d say _those_ words?”

Draco hummed. “I never imagined we’d manage to spend longer than a few hours together without hexing each other into oblivion, so no.” He smirked. “Just goes to show how much I’ve matured I suppose.” 

Potter snorted. “Right, that must be it.” 

Biting back a grin, Draco sniffed. “Of course it is. Now, if you’re finally sober we can--” His mouth fell open when a handful of snow hit the side of his head. “Potter!”

Potter hummed. “Yes?” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “You got snow in my hair!” 

“Oh, is it uneven?” Another snowball hit Draco on the other side of his head. “Is that better?” 

Draco growled. “Oh, it’s on!” 

Laughing, Potter bounced, another handful of snow at the ready. “Is it? Come on, then, Malfoy. Show me what you’ve got.” 

“Oh I will.” Wand out, Draco levitated snow into the air. Slowly, he smiled. “Now, shall we really play?” 

The battle was pitched and furious, and it was the most fun Draco had had in an age. By the time they called a truce it was late, they were both soaked, and Draco didn’t care. 

Potter was breathless with laughter. “That was brilliant,” he wheezed.

Draco, his lips threatening to split into a huge grin, shook his head. “You are such a child, Potter. Honestly.” 

Shaking snow out of his already ridiculous hair, Potter chuckled softly. “Maybe I am, but I still had fun.” 

“I suppose it was moderately amusing to trounce you,” Draco said. “Although you _do_ realise we both work tomorrow?” 

Potter sighed. “Yeah. I suppose we should be going. Thanks, Malfoy. This was fun.” 

Draco nodded. It had been fun. Hesitating, he finally said, “I had a thought, actually.” He cleared his throat. “Since we both appear to be on our own for the holidays, perhaps we could team up this week.”

Potter smiled. “I’d be up for that, yeah.” He licked his lips. “What would that involve?” 

“Well, someone has to make sure you eat proper meals and such.” Draco smirked. “Breakfast?” 

“Sure.” Potter frowned. “Where, though? Not many places are open early enough for us to get to the Ministry in time--” 

Draco nodded. “True, which is why I’ll be cooking this week.” Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a parchment and scribbled his Floo coordinates on it. “This is my address. Be there at seven.”

“You’re going to cook for me?” Potter smiled. “That’s nice of you.” 

“I am not _nice_ ,” Draco corrected. “But I can’t have the Saviour of the Wizarding World pickling his liver while I’m around. What if we need you to off another Dark wizard? So...seven?” 

Potter nodded. “I’ll be there.” 

“Good.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Now, do I need to walk you home?” 

Potter’s smile was crooked. “I think I can manage, thanks.” 

Draco hummed. “Very well. But if you don’t show up tomorrow I will track you down.” 

Potter was openly grinning. “Understood.” 

“Good.” And when Draco got home, he was still smiling. Crawling under his blanket, he hummed, and as his eyes closed and he drifted off, he contemplated what he was going to make for breakfast. 

~


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompts: Ribbons and Snow by lantern light. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Seven

~

Harry was practically floating as he got ready for bed. Far from having the horrible, lonely day he’d expected, he’d had a brilliant evening with a gorgeous man who made his insides ache. _Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could be so...fascinating_?

Relaxed for the first time in weeks, Harry stripped off his robes and the rest of his clothes, humming as he went. He walked past a window, pausing as the view caught his attention. The snow had started up again, and the street lanterns gave it silvery glow as it settled on the ground. He smiled. _Maybe I can talk Draco into frolicking outside again tomorrow._

Crawling into bed, he pulled the covers up over his head and closed his eyes. _I’m sure to have good dreams tonight,_ he thought as he drifted off. 

_Blinking, Harry looked around his sitting room. The floor was covered with ribbons of all shades and lengths._

_“Honestly, Potter, this is how you live?”_

_Slowly turning around, Harry saw Draco standing by the Christmas tree, holding more ribbon. “Er--”_

_“Very articulate,” sneered Draco. “Clearly I’m in your life to clean things up for you--” He frowned as one of the ribbons began wrapping around his arm. “What in Salazar’s name--?”_

_Mouth open, Harry watched as the ribbon sped up, wrapping Draco entirely._

_“Make it stop!” Draco demanded and then he couldn’t even speak since a ball or ribbon shoved itself in his mouth, acting like a ball-gag._

_Harry reached for his wand, surprised to suddenly find himself naked. “Draco, I don’t know what’s-- Oh God!”_

_While Harry had looked away, the ribbons had managed to suspend Draco from the ceiling. They had also plucked the clothes off his body, leaving them in a pile below him and leaving Draco naked. As Harry watched, ribbon flew out from his legs, spreading them wide as if in invitation._

_“Draco, what’s happening?” Harry groaned as he went almost immediately hard._

_But Draco, gagged, was unable to speak._

_“Oh sorry.” Hurrying towards him, Harry tried to remove some ribbons, only to find that they reaching for him, too, and before he could do anything, they had pulled him against Draco and secured his arms. “Oh fuck.”_

_Draco mumbled something from behind his ribbon ball-gag._

_“What?” Harry asked, shifting to try to put his face closer to Draco’s mouth in order to hear him. “What did you s--?” A ribbon had wrapped itself around his prick and was positioning him to penetrate Draco. “Fuck! Damn, Draco, it’s making me--” He closed his eyes as_

_Draco moaned long and low as Harry’s cock nudged at his hole. It was not a pained noise. When ribbon surrounded Harry, pulling him flush against Draco, it made him go even deeper, and Draco’s head fell forward._

_“I’m so sorry,” Harry gasped as his cock started moving in and out of Draco, the ribbons loosening and tightening to make his hips move._

_Draco’s mouth worked and he managed to spit out the ball-gag. “Shut up and fuck me, Potter,” he growled, pressing back against Harry._

_Relieved, Harry tried to wrap his arms around Draco and found them loose. Settling his hand on Draco’s hips, Harry steadied himself and began to thrust. The ribbon was suddenly accommodating, allowing him access to Draco’s prick, which it had previously trussed up._

_Draco hissed when Harry began stroking him. “Faster--”_

_Harry sped up, and within moments, pleasure was shooting through him and he was coming, groaning as Draco’s muscles rippled around him._

Gasping, Harry sat up in bed. “Fuck,” he whispered, his heart slowing when he realised it had all been a dream. _Some dream._

Disoriented, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. _Six-thirty. Good, I’ve time._ Grimacing as shifted out of the sticky sheets, he sighed. _Although I’m not sure I’ll be able to face Malfoy after a dream like that._

~


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompts: Holly berries and candles. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Eight

~

Draco’s eyes opened slowly and he blinked in the dim morning light. His dream, which, from the state of his sheets had been quite pleasurable, fled before he could quite recall the details. 

Sighing, Draco rolled onto his side, eyes widening as he saw the time. _Six thirty? Salazar_!

Jumping out of bed, he took the quickest shower of his life, and within ten minutes was cooking. Luckily, years living alone and a love of potions had made him a decent cook, and by six fifty-eight he was almost ready. He even had time to create a centrepiece with a Christmas candle and some holly berries. 

When the Floo opened and Potter stumbled through at two minutes past seven, Draco smirked. “There you are. I thought I was going to have to go to your place and collect you.”

To his surprise, Potter blushed. “No!”

Draco coughed. “Are you all right, Potter?”

Potter nodded. “I’m fine,” he said, his eyes avoiding Draco’s. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. _Something’s clearly happened._ “I see.” Gesturing to the table, he said, “Well then, do sit. The omelettes are almost ready.” 

Potter sat, still looking uncomfortable. 

Puzzled, Draco levitated the dishes he’d kept under a Warming Charm. “I hope you like mushrooms.” 

“Love them,” mumbled Potter. 

Leaning close, Draco sniffed exaggeratedly. “Hm, I don’t smell any alcohol--”

“What?” Potter looked insulted. “I haven’t been drinking!” 

“Just checking.” Draco hummed. “You must admit that you’re acting very strangely this morning.”

Potter sighed. “I...I had a weird dream, all right?” His eyes met Draco briefly before skittering away. “I just have to work some things out in my head.” 

“Ah.” Seating himself across from Potter, Draco inclined his head. “Well, once you’ve worked those things out, perhaps we can discuss our plans for the week. In the meantime...coffee?” 

Potter nodded and after pouring himself a cup and adding two sugars, he sipped and hummed, his posture relaxing slightly. “This is good,” he said, sounding surprised. “Really good.”

Draco smirked. “Wait until you try the omelette,” he said. 

When Potter actually moaned when he bit into the omelette, the sound did strange things to Draco’s insides. “Merlin, you weren’t kidding. You really can cook.” Potter licked his lips. 

“Of course.” Reassured, Draco concentrated on his own food. “I definitely know my way around a kitchen. Now, about this week--” 

As they chatted, Potter relaxed more until he actually began joking. And he stopped blushing every time he looked at Draco. “That all sounds fine,” said pushing away from the table. “Just one condition.” 

“And what’s that?’ asked Draco. 

“You come with me to Christmas dinner at the Burrow.” Potter smiled. “You admitted you’ve no place else to go.” 

“That’s the Weasleys’ place, yes?” Draco hummed. “I’ll...consider it.” 

“Good.” Checking his watch, Potter sighed. “Damn. It’s time to get to the Ministry.” 

“All right.” Rising, Draco waved his wand, levitating the dishes and cups into the sink. As he spun to move towards the Floo, he frowned. “That’s odd.” 

“What?” 

Bending down, Draco picked up a bit of ribbon he couldn’t recall having seen before. “I found some ribbon.” Thoughtfully, he twirled it in his fingers. “Oh, I know. I wrapped some gifts yesterday, I suppose I must have dropped this piece.” 

“Ribbon?” Potter, sounding choked, looked as if he’d seen a ghost. 

Draco slipped it into his pocket to dispose of later. “Are you all right?” 

Hesitating for a moment, Potter finally nodded. “I’m fine. Um... Maybe you should leave that ribbon here.” He coughed. “It’s not regulation and, um...you never know when there will be an inspection.”

Raising an eyebrow, Draco reached into his pocket and removed the ribbon, dropping it on the table. “Better?” 

“Yeah.” Clearly frazzled, Potter hurried towards the Floo. “Right. We should go.” 

Draco sauntered after him, shaking his head. “You really are strung too tightly, Potter. My goal this week will be to get you to relax.” 

~


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompts: In a snowy forest/Woolly mittens/A Santa suit/Letter to Father Christmas/ Licking a...candy cane/ Reindeer/ Ice-skating. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Nine

~

Harry sighed. “I never thought I’d say this, but...I’m bored.” 

Malfoy, who had purloined Ron’s usual desk, looked up from the book he was perusing, something to do with Arithmancy. “Perhaps the criminal element has decided they need a holiday, too?” 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

“Well, now that you’ve complained about it, something is sure to come up to make you regret saying that.” 

Harry opened his mouth to respond to that when an interoffice memo whizzed in through the door and hovered anxiously in front of him. “Apparently I _did_ speak too soon.” 

“Ask and you shall receive,” murmured Malfoy. “Well? Are you going to open it or ogle it all day?” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry plucked the memo out of the air and started to read. Half way through he swore.

Malfoy sat up straight. “What?” 

“I hate cases like this,” Harry said, handing it to Malfoy. “That family must be going out of their mind with worry. And over the holidays, too--” 

“She’s only been gone a few hours,” Malfoy said crisply. Summoning his robes, he stood and started for the door. When Harry didn’t move, he spun. “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

Harry smiled faintly. “I didn’t think you’d want to come with me,” he said. “You’re not my partner, after all.” 

Malfoy snorted. “Clearly I am this week. Now come on. The longer we dither here, the less chance we have of finding that little girl.” 

Harry nodded. “Right.” 

They Apparated to the girl’s home in Cheshire, and after spending a few minutes with her frantic parents, and after getting a description of the missing girl, conferred outside the house. “It’s possible she just wandered off and got lost,” said Malfoy, pointing his wand and doing a magic sweep for her presence. 

“Or she was abducted.” Harry sighed. “But you’re right, we should start in a small area and then expand the search.” 

Malfoy frowned. “It doesn’t help that the house backs up to that forest,” he muttered, gesturing with his chin. “One of us should search there, too.” 

“We’ll both search there,” said Harry, tone firm. “If she was abducted, we’ll need backup.” He raised an eyebrow. “Plus, it’s regulation.” 

“You mean you actually read _something_ in the manual?” Malfoy smirked. “Colour me surprised. Right, into the snowy forest it is.” 

The forest was eerie, if beautiful, reminding Harry of the Forest of Dean. They made as little noise as possible as they searched. Harry was almost ready to suggest they turn back when Malfoy nudged him and pointed. There, in the snow, lay a small, woolly red mitten. 

“She came this way,” whispered Malfoy, picking it up. “This was part of the description.” 

Harry nodded. “So it seems,” he said, still scanning. He squinted. “Hey, what’s that over there?” 

It proved to be a scarf. Malfoy held it up and cast a couple of spells on it. “She was here within the last hour,” he said. 

“Right.” Harry turned in a slow circle. “Patronus search?” 

Slowly, Malfoy nodded. “Good idea.” 

They cast, Harry’s stag and Malfoy’s wyvern dashing off into the forest. Malfoy smirked. “A reindeer, Potter? How...seasonally appropriate.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s a stag, you berk. And what’s your anyway? Some sort of winged lizard?” 

“It’s a wyvern, which is a species of dragon.” Malfoy huffed. “What else would I have?” 

“Well I don’t know, do I--?” Harry froze as his stag pranced up to him. Reaching out, he touched it and it dissolved. “This way,” he said, pointing. 

Malfoy nodded and followed. “I wonder where mine is?” he muttered.

Within minutes they skidded to a stop having come to a clearing. There, at the edge of a pond, sat a little girl, one red mitten on, the remnants of a candy cane in her mouth. She was struggling to put on ice skates. Behind her hovered a ghostly wyvern. When it saw Malfoy it dissolved.

“Katie?” said Harry.

Katie looked up from her task. “Hullo.” 

Harry sighed in relief. “You’re parents have been looking for you, sweetheart. Why don’t you come with us and we’ll take you home.” 

Katie’s eyes narrowed. “Mummy and Daddy say never to trust strangers,” she said. 

Malfoy stepped forward. “You’re quite right,” he said. “But we’re Aurors, you can trust us.” He pointed to his Auror badge. “See?” 

Katie squinted, then nodded. “I just wanted to go ice skating,” she said. “I asked Santa’s helper to get a message to him for me.” 

Harry frowned. “Who?” 

Malfoy coughed. “You mean the nice man in a shop dressed up in a Santa suit?” he said, shooting a warning look at Harry.

“You mean people really do that?” Harry asked under his breath. “I thought my cousin was making up stories to make me jealous--”

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed speculatively. “What did the man in the shop say, Katie?” he said after a long look at Harry.

Katie smiled. “He told me to write a letter to Father Christmas asking for them. So I did. And then I saw skates in Mummy’s closet this morning, so I thought he’d come early and I wanted to go skating so I took them and--” 

Malfoy nodded. “I suspect your Mummy and Daddy will want to be there when you first go ice skating, however,” he said. Holding out his hand, he continued, “Now come on. They’ll be getting worried. We’ll take you home.”

“I love this bit,” whispered Harry as he and Malfoy watched Katie be reunited with her parents a few minutes later. “Makes it all worthwhile.” 

Slowly, Malfoy nodded. “You’re right. It does.” 

Turning away, Harry sighed. “Right. Back to the office?” 

Malfoy pursed his lips. “Actually, I’ve an idea.” 

“Oh?” Harry’s heart sped up. Something about the look in Malfoy’s eyes reminded him of his dream. “We really should report in--” 

“If they need us they can find us.” Clasping Harry’s hand, Malfoy pulled him down the street. “There’s something we need to do first.” 

~


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompts: Trimming or decorating the tree/Christmas carols come to life/Mistletoe/Gift wrapping/Holiday baking/Stockings (holiday or "naughty”!). 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Ten

~

When they landed, Potter stumbled and Draco automatically steadied him. Their faces ended up being only inches apart. “Thanks,” he said, staring into Draco’s eyes for a long minute as holiday shoppers moved around them. 

Draco cleared his throat. “It seems I’m destined to save you from yourself.” 

Potter smiled crookedly. “It does seem to be shaping up that way, doesn’t it?” His gaze dipped down to Draco’s mouth for a moment and he his licked his lips. Then, clearly recalling they were in public, he stepped back and looked around. “Where are we?” 

Draco swallowed hard. “Diagon Alley.”

“All right.” Potter raised an eyebrow. “Why are we here?” 

“There’s something you need to do.” Setting his hand behind Potter’s elbow, Draco steered him towards a certain shop. “This way.” 

“We really should be getting back to the office--” Potter’s voice trailed off as Draco directed him into a tiny shop filled with children. “I’ve never seen this place before!”

“It only shows up during the holidays,” said Draco. “This way.” 

He led Potter forward, through the displays to the centre, where a jolly-looking figure sat, cheeks bright red, eyes twinkling brightly. “Father Christmas?” Potter whispered. “You brought me to see Father Christmas?”

“Someone needed to.” Draco propelled Potter forward. “The line’s quite short. Go on.” 

Potter shook his head. “But this is for little kids! I can’t--” 

“Aren’t we all little children at heart?” boomed Father Christmas. Whispering something to the little girl who had been sitting on his lap, he set her on the floor and she scampered off. “Now come along...Harry is it?” 

“I am not sitting on his lap,” murmured Potter. 

Unable to help himself, Draco laughed. “You don’t have to. Just...tell him.” 

Potter frowned. “Tell him what?” 

“What you’d like for Christmas.” Draco tilted his head and, leaning in, said, “Tell him all the things you couldn’t when you were a child.” 

Potter’s eyes met his and some unnamed emotion flashed in their depths. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.” 

Draco hummed. “But he will. You’ll see. Now go on.” 

With clear reluctance, Potter approached Father Christmas and, after some urging, bent down and murmured something in the man’s ear. Within a minute one of the store elves brought Potter a chair and he sat, all the while talking softly. 

Warmth bloomed in Draco’s chest and, clearing his throat, he turned away to give them some privacy. He’d loved this shop as a child. It was one place during the holidays where children were encouraged to touch and play with everything. 

Everywhere he looked there was frenetic activity, yet it wasn’t overwhelming. The store elves had a wrapping station set up in one corner, in another they were baking and pulling biscuits out of the oven to hand out to customers, and in yet another they had miniature holiday displays that looked like Christmas carols come to life. Draco squinted. _Is that a partridge in a pear tree_? 

He shook his head. He had no one to buy for with his parents gone and few friends to speak of. _I could get something for Pansy, and maybe even Potter I suppose--_

Mind made up, he moved toward a display and, making sure to glance over to where Potter and Father Christmas were _still_ in deep conversation, purchased some small gifts. Slipping the packages into his pocket, he moved towards the corner with the Christmas trees. It had been his favourite as child. 

At home, the trees had always been professionally done. He hadn’t even been allowed to decorate the one in his room. Draco smiled. But in the shop, children decorated all the trees, and as he watched, kids were picking up random ornaments and running up to the trees, putting them on. He edged closer. 

“Mister?” 

Looking down, he saw the little girl who had been on Father Christmas’ lap earlier. She was holding an ornament. “Yes?” 

“Will you hang this for me, please?” 

Draco smiled. “Of course.” Reaching out, he took it. “Where would you like it?” 

She pointed. 

“Excellent choice,” he praised, securing the ornament on the branch she’d indicated. They both stepped back to admire it. 

“Nicely done,” someone said behind them. 

Draco spun to see Potter standing there. He raised an eyebrow. “All done with Father Christmas?” he asked as the little girl wandered off. 

“Yes.” Potter smiled. “I’m not sure how you knew I needed to come here, Malfoy, but...thanks for bringing me. It was eye-opening.” 

Draco nodded. “I’m glad,” he said around an odd tightness in his throat. “Now I suppose we should get back--” 

Potter’s smile widened. “All right. But before we go, I think we need to do some decorating, don’t you?” 

Slowly, Draco smiled back. “I could be persuaded.” 

The next few minutes were fun as they dug through the collection of ornaments and hung random ones on the tree. “Here,” Potter said, grinning as he handed Draco a stocking-shaped one. On it was written ‘nice’ but as soon as Draco touched it, the wording changed to ‘naughty’. “Just as I suspected,” Potter said, laughter in his voice.

Draco smirked. “Did you now?” Winking, he hung it up. “That’s only if you’re very lucky.” 

Potter blushed and, pleased with himself, Draco continued hanging ornaments. 

The mistletoe ornament when it appeared proved interesting. Potter tried to put it on the tree but it kept floating out of his hand to hover over his head. Finally, huffing, Draco brazenly moved in, placing a light kiss on Potter’s mouth. The ornament then behaved, floating back down onto the tree. Meanwhile, Potter was staring at Draco, eyes wide. 

Draco bit his lip. _Maybe I misread him_? He drew back. “I apologise if I made you uncomfortable--”

Potter reached for Draco, drawing him close. “Not at all,” he whispered. “I’m very comfortable with the thought of kissing you.” 

Draco relaxed, his lips curving into a smile. “Well then, anything for your comfort, Potter.” And, pressing close, sealed their mouths together once more. 

It was someone clearing their throat that got them to separate. Potter looked gorgeously flushed and a tad embarrassed, Draco simply felt irritated at the interruption. “What?” he snapped.

“We is a family shop,” said one of the shop elves, wringing its hands. “You cannot...the children--” 

Potter coughed. “We really should be going anyway.” 

Draco huffed. 

Potter chuckled under his breath. “I know we have to return to the office, but...have dinner with me tonight?” 

“Oh, Potter,” Draco murmured. “We’ll be having a lot more than just dinner tonight.” And, taking Potter’s hand, Draco led him out of the shop. 

~


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompts: Holiday dinner with the in-laws/Family photo/Alone or lonesome on Yule night/Family traditions/Fireside nap or Cuddling by the fire. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Eleven

~

As they stepped into the empty Auror office, Harry drew Malfoy towards him. “Now, where were we?”

Malfoy chuckled softly as Harry walked him backward and pressed him against a wall. “One-track mind, Potter?” 

Harry leaned in. “Right now? Yes.” And dipping his head, he licked the hollow of Malfoy’s throat. 

Malfoy tipped his head back. “You’ll be...pleased to know...that while there are...rules against drinking in the office...there aren’t any against...cavorting.” 

Harry smiled, nuzzling his jaw. “Should I be worried about how you know that?” he whispered, scraping his teeth along Malfoy’s neck. 

Malfoy moaned. “I may have looked...this morning.” 

“That’s one of the things I like about you, Malfoy,” said Harry, fingers fumbling with his robes. “You think ahead.” 

“I try--” 

Harry, crashing their lips together, swallowed the rest of what Malfoy had been about to say and, sliding his thigh between Malfoy’s legs, pressed closer. 

Malfoy’s arms went around Harry and he arched into his touch. The kiss went sloppy, wet, but Harry didn’t care since the slide of Malfoy’s tongue against his own was rapidly making him lose his mind. 

They sank to the floor, still snogging, and Harry was blindly trying to undo Malfoy’s trousers when something poked him in the back of the head. He dragged his mouth from Malfoy’s, sucking in a deep breath. 

“Why the hell did you stop--?” Malfoy frowned and, reaching past Harry’s head, plucked an interoffice memo from the air. “Of all the fucking times--” he growled as he opened it. As he read, however, a slow smile spread over his face. “Well, well, well.” 

“What is it?” asked Harry, his thumb sliding over Malfoy’s bared abdomen. 

“Stop that, you’re distracting me.” Malfoy’s smile belied his words. “And we’re being relieved of duty.” 

“What?” Leaning in, Harry tried to read the memo. “It doesn’t say that!” 

“It most certainly does.” Malfoy held it up before Harry so he could read it. “Apparently they’ve overstaffed in other Ministry personnel for the holidays and want us to be on call but not necessarily in the office.” 

“We can go home?” 

Slowly, Malfoy nodded. “But whose home are we going to?” 

Harry bit his lip recalling his ribbon dream. “Do you mind if we go to yours?”

In answer, Malfoy drew his wand and signed the memo. “Sign this,” he ordered. Once Harry had, Malfoy tossed the memo up in the air and it disappeared with a pop. He hummed. “My place it is.” 

When they appeared in Malfoy’s living room, Harry, of course, stumbled. Malfoy’s arms immediately went around him. “Now, where were we?” he murmured. 

But before they could kiss, the Floo flared. “Draco?” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Malfoy muttered, stepping away from Harry. “Hold that thought!” Approaching the Floo, he bent down. “Yes, Pansy?” 

Harry exhaled, trying to calm his racing heart as he waited. He wandered to a bookshelf where there was a collection of family photos on display. Formal holiday photos were evidently a part of the Malfoy family tradition as there were several depicting them in stately poses, but one at the back caught his eye and he reached for it, picking it up. 

In it Malfoy was young, a toddler, and he was obviously exhausted as he was being cuddled in Narcissa’s arms as she sat by the fire. As Harry watched, Narcissa looked up and in her face Harry could see all the love and pride she had for her son.

“Father took that, which is why he isn’t in it.” 

Harry jumped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry--” 

Malfoy smiled. “There’s nothing here that you can’t look at, Potter. And that is one of my favourite pictures.”

Harry nodded. “I can see why.” Carefully replacing it, he turned to face Malfoy. “Everything all right with Parkinson?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “She just wanted to be sure I wasn’t going to be alone on this Yule night.” 

“She’s a good friend.” 

Malfoy sighed. “Had things been different, we’d be married and I’d be over at hers having dinner at my in-laws’.” 

“Well, I can’t say I’m unhappy that things are the way they are.” Harry stepped closer, sliding his arms around Malfoy’s waist. “That we are they way we are.”

Malfoy hummed. “No, I can’t say I am either.” He smirked. “I’ve closed the Floo, so we should have no more interruptions.” 

“Well, unless we get called in to the office,” said Harry.

“Point.” Malfoy undid the clasps on Harry’s robes. “We need to be efficient about this, then, because I will not allow any more interruptions.” 

Leaning in Harry kissed him. “Sounds good to me,” he whispered against Malfoy’s lips. And then there were no more words for a long time.

~


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's 2013 Christmas Challenge. Prompts: Cold feet in Christmas socks/Carolling or singing in the choir/Imbibing a few too many glasses of Christmas spirits. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working for the Holidays - Twelve

~

Draco woke slowly. It took him a moment to recall where he was and what had happened. In bed beside him, Potter shifted, and a slow smile curved Draco’s lips as he remembered the events of the afternoon. 

Potter sighed, opening his eyes to look into Draco’s face. He hummed, stretching. “No calls from work, right?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Draco shifted onto his side. “Why do you ask? Are you bored?” 

Potter laughed softly. “Not in the least.” Reaching out, he tucked a lock of hair behind Draco’s ear, his hand lingering to caress skin. 

Draco resisted the urge to lean into that touch. “Well I thought I’d ask since the moment we...finished, you decided to take a nap,” he murmured.

Potter grinned. “As I recall, you’re the one who fell asleep first.” 

“And you watched me?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “That’s rather creepy, Potter.” 

“Maybe,” conceded Potter. He slid his hand around to cup the back of Draco’s neck and, shifting forward, continued, “But I rather like watching you, so you may have to get used to it.” 

Their lips touched and Draco sighed into Potter’s mouth, moaning softly as Potter deepened the kiss and tugged Draco closer. Their feet tangled and Potter winced. 

Dragging his mouth off Draco’s, Potter gasped, “Bloody hell your feet are cold!”

Draco coughed. “I usually sleep in socks,” he said. “But _someone_ distracted me before I could put them on.” 

“Well it’s Christmas,” said Potter. “Do you have Christmas socks?” 

Draco snorted. “No. What I do have is someone else in my bed. Now, as you mentioned, I’m cold.” He raised an eyebrow in challenge. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Slowly, Potter smiled. “Well, since you put it that way--” Moving rapidly, Potter straddled Draco. “Let’s see what I can do, shall we?” 

“Yes,” Draco whispered, looping his arms around Potter’s neck and dragging his face down. “Let’s.” 

The kiss was sizzling, but after a moment Potter pulled back, staring into Draco’s eyes. “We did frantic before,” he said, his hands sliding down over Draco’s chest. “This time we should take it slow.”

Draco started to reply, but Potter’s thumb slid over his nipple and all he could do was arch upwards helplessly. Potter’s smile was wicked. “I can...live with...that,” Draco breathed.

Potter took his time, exploring Draco thoroughly with mouth and lips and tongue, and Draco in turn returned the favour, pressing kisses into Potter’s shoulders and neck and sliding his hands all over Potter to caress and discover what he liked. 

“Lube?” Potter finally whispered. 

Frowning, Draco concentrated, holding up a hand. Within seconds a tube flew into it.

Potter prepared him meticulously, and by the time he finally positioned Draco’s legs over his shoulders and began positioning his cock, Draco was more than ready. “Come on,” he growled. “Fuck me like you mean it.” 

“Oh, I mean it,” gasped Potter. He took his time with penetration, ignoring Draco’s threats and exhortations until he was fully seated. Then, his gaze locking with Draco’s, he thrust deep, beginning to move. 

It was intense, fucking face to face like that. Draco was sure he was giving away his every emotion as he watched Potter move over him. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Come on,” he whispered, meeting every thrust. “Put your back into it.” 

Potter’s intense look softened and he laughed shakily. “Demanding arse,” he murmured. Leaning down, he kissed Draco. “You’re going to be...the death of me.” 

“Hopefully not,” said Draco, his fingers clenching to pull Potter even closer. “You’re not much...good to me dead.” 

“Good...to...know.” Potter’s rhythm grew erratic and, knowing he was close, Draco clenched his muscles. 

Potter gasped something unintelligible before his body clenched and shuddered as he poured himself into Draco. With a smothered oath, he rolled onto his side, bringing Draco with him.

Draco’s cock was throbbing with the need to come and so he reached between their bodies to bring himself off. Potter, somehow, got there first, however. “Let me,” he breathed against Draco’s mouth, his fingers closing over Draco’s prick. 

Nodding, Draco bent his head to watch as Potter wanked him. Potter, too, watched. “God, look at you,” he whispered. “You’re gorgeous.”

Close, Draco closed his eyes and when Potter kissed him, his cock erupted all over Potter’s hand and their bellies. When he came back to himself, Potter was murmuring nonsense words into his neck. 

Draco slid his leg between Potter’s. “So, are my feet still cold?” he asked.

After a pause, Potter laughed. “Nope.” 

Smirking, Draco closed his eyes. “Told you.” 

~

“The Burrow?” Draco made a face. 

“I told you I was bringing you here with me.” Potter’s fingers tightened on Draco’s. “Don’t worry, they’ll be gentle. No need to be scared.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Draco sniffed. “Malfoys are made of hardier stuff than that.”

“Glad to hear it,” murmured Potter. He smiled. “Because I have plans for you later, and I don’t want you wimping out on me.” 

Draco shivered at the look in Potter’s eyes. “Plans, hm? Well, we’d best get this over with so we can bring those plans to fruition.” 

Potter’s smile went sly. “Definitely.” He leaned close as if about to kiss Draco, but just then the door opened to reveal George Weasley. His eyebrow went up when he saw them. 

“Hello, lads,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. “Don’t you two look cosy?” 

Potter shook his head. “Happy Christmas, George.” And, still holding Draco’s hand, he dragged him inside. 

The place was packed with people in every corner. By the piano there was a group singing Christmas carols, and several others were playing Gobstones in front of the fireplace. Kids were everywhere.

Potter was hailed immediately of course. Draco, who had braced himself for negative attention, was pleasantly surprised to find that everyone they encountered was polite. After greeting Mr and Mrs Weasley, they moved towards Granger and Weasley, who, after exchanging a long look, managed to greet Draco with smiles. 

“So how did you two end up--” Granger hesitated, eyeing their linked hands, “--an item?”

Draco smirked. “I rescued him.” 

“Rescued?” Granger blinked. 

Draco hummed. “Oh yes. After the way I found him a few nights ago... Well, I decided someone had to watch him. Drinking in the office isn’t the best idea under normal circumstances, after all.” 

“Drinking in the--” Pausing, Granger eyed Potter speculatively.

Potter coughed. “Speaking of, why don’t I just go and get us something now, all right?” he said, letting go of Draco’s hand and moving away. “I’ll be right back.” 

“I’ll go with you,” said Granger, and before Draco could say a word they had both disappeared, swallowed by the crowd. 

“Erm, good work with that missing girl case, by the way,” Weasley said after a moment of awkward silence. “I heard about that.” 

Draco inclined his head. “Most of that was Potter, actually. He’s not a bad investigator.” 

Weasley smiled. “No, he isn’t. There’s a reason his success rate is so high.” He hesitated before continuing. “So I’m sure you know what I’m going to say next--” 

“I’m assuming you’re going to threaten me,” Draco drawled. “Tell me that if I hurt Potter you’ll kill me, that sort of thing.” 

Weasley actually chuckled. “Actually, _that_ would be Hermione. No, I was just going to say that since it seems you and Harry are going to be an item, maybe we should let bygones be bygones.” And, to Draco’s surprise, he offered his hand. “Friends?” 

Draco nodded. “All right. Friends.” They shook hands. “So I hear you play a decent game of chess?” 

Weasley’s face lit up. “Do you play?”

Draco smirked. “Slytherin champion, three years running.” 

Slowly, Weasley smiled. “You know, Malfoy, I think we’re going to get along just fine.” 

~

Harry had poured a couple of cups of punch and was heading back to Draco and Ron when Hermione laid a hand on his arm. “What’s this about you drinking in the office?” she asked. “Are you all right?” 

Sighing, Harry leaned close. “I was in the office last week and, well, I was working late, so Draco saw me take a swig from my flask and assumed--” 

Hermione’s face cleared. “Ah! He saw you taking the last of your potion the Healers gave you for that hex you took last week and thought you were drinking alcohol?” 

Harry nodded. “Exactly.” 

She pursed her lips. “And you never corrected him.” 

Harry shrugged. “I figured he needed to feel needed. So I let him think he was rescuing me.” He smiled. 

Hermione hummed. “You seem pretty happy, actually. It looks to me as if he succeeded.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. “You know, I think you’re right.” 

~

Draco watched Potter carefully and the moment he looked as if he was going to overindulge, he took away his glass. Potter simply smiled. “Still looking out for me, hm?” 

“It’s clear someone has to,” Draco huffed. “Or have you forgotten we’re on duty tomorrow?” 

“Actually,” said Potter, “we’re not. We’ve been relieved.” He held up a Ministry memo.

Draco frowned. “Where did you get that?” 

Potter nodded to a corner where Draco could see Robards chatting with Charlie Weasley. “Robards thinks we need some time off. He plans to be in tomorrow and said he’d take our shift.” 

Draco blinked. “So we have Christmas off?” 

“Looks like.” Potter smiled lopsidedly. “Whatever shall we do?” 

Draco hummed. “I’m sure we’ll think of something. Come on, time to go I think.” 

After saying their goodbyes, they walked outside. The air was crisp, the night sky clear. Potter leaned in. “Why don’t you Apparate us?” he whispered. “You know, just in case I drank too much.” 

Sighing, Draco drew him close. “I’m going to be stuck taking care of you for a while, aren’t I?” 

Potter laughed softly into Draco’s neck. “Maybe so. Are you all right with that?”

Draco smirked, and as he started to transport them to his flat, he murmured, “Oh, I think I can live with it.” 

~

Fin


End file.
